Love Stoned
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: Shizuru met Natsuki in a nightclub. AU.


English isn't my mother language, feel free to laugh at the language error. No beta.

Disclaimer: Mai HiME and Lovestoned by JT are not mine. But no one care about it and continue to read this fic.

Shizuru stepped into the nightclub. She moved to search the bartender. When she found him, she whispered the name of her favorite liqueur in his ear, it made his face reddened by the chance of being so close to the beautiful lady.

The colorful lights glared to any direction, synchronized with the fashionable dance music they played. But Shizuru was bored already. She hoped something could console her.

If this nightclub only served booze and naughty music, Shizuru might have passed the club invitation and went straight back to her home after office hour. Then laid down on the cozy couch in her living room, listened to her favorite Ituana songs and sipped her wine as if she was tasting a woman skin.

But there was something that made her curious about the club. May be she was curious about the lights effect leak, it glared outside and panned to the elevator she's in. Or may be she was curious about the ladies night promo. Or may be she was just curious about the decoration or why her colleagues loved to spend their Friday night here. Usually she declined her friends invitation to join them clubbing, and only Haruka's persistency could change her mind sometimes when she tired being scolded by her loud and proud voice.

Shizuru wondered why she and Haruka could still be friends when they were so different and always irked each other. Opposites attract, a ridiculous theory Shizuru loved the most. Haruka had a loud voice, honest, and on suspicion of paraphasia while Shizuru had a gentle voice, deceitful, and a good negotiator.

May be there was an oppositeness that made her curious and stepped into the club. And now here she was, trapped in, all alone with nothing but her curiosity.

She sipped her drink wisely, considered to not lead herself into stupor. Her eyes caught the flashing lights as retina slits, one of them shone on a woman in the south wing of the club.

Shizuru sighed. Now, she knew the root of her curiosity, all of the 'may be-s' were gone with the wind. It was that woman, that grabbed the yellow bottle and Shizuru liked the way it hit her lips. She danced and moved Shizuru to a smile. Then she caught Shizuru in the act, crimson met green and she smiled at Shizuru. The same smile she'd been shared with her at the elevator. Shizuru was stunned and she swore that that woman knew.

Opposites attract. Her clothes were like a second skin while Shizuru's clothes were far from close-fitting. Her hair straight and black while Shizuru's wavy and light color. She saw people in a glance while Shizuru took a look and observe. She moved dynamically while Shizuru statically.

Shizuru tailed the woman's every move with her eyes. She liked the way she walk, elicited jealousness from other women. Shizuru's gaydar beeped in hope when she saw her refused a bunch of men that offering her drink.

Shizuru lost track of time, she took a peep at her watch when she felt a sudden urge. She went to the rest room, on the left just before the elevator. She looked at her face in the mirror, at her tired eye. "You need some sleep, Shizuru," she said to herself.

When she came out from the rest room, her peripheral vision caught a familiar figurine in the elevator. She stood still at the passageway, her eyes fixed on the beautiful woman. The bewitching smile she sent to Shizuru direction cast a spell, usually it was Shizuru's trademark to stone her admirer. The elevator's door closed in a slow motion, Shizuru bit her lower lips, disappointed by her sudden lack in initiative. She rushed to push the button but it was too late, the number counted backward as the box moved downward. She should have shouted to ask her name, or did anything to get to know her. The count stopped for a while at some floor, Shizuru once again lost her chance to track the beautiful woman.

Shizuru walked back to her seat and asked for one more glass, the last one for tonight to wipe her frustration. His eyes bugged out when Shizuru tipped him. She smiled at his happy face, felt a small relieve that she could make someone happy when she was in an unfortunate situation, probably one of the baddest day in her life.

"And, now, I walk around without a care

She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair, but I...

I'm love stoned and I could swear that she knows

Think that she knows, oh, oh

She knows, she knows, oh, oh"

-Lovestoned, Justin Timberlake

Epilog:

The bartender's smile still linger on his face when he handed a tissue to Shizuru. Shizuru took the tissue with a puzzled look.

"A woman asked me to give you this," he smiled warmly. Shizuru's eyes popped open, she read numbers and letters and looked back to him in disbelief.  
"Her name is Kuga Natsuki."

Shizuru smiled. It wasn't a bad day, at all.

Author's note: I wrote this fic in Bahasa Indonesia when I was frustrated about Icemera not updating her Legend of The Vampire for months in 2012. Neni, my very annoying best friend, encouraged me to read back at my old fanfictions since my English language showing a good improvement. But, still, I'm not proud of my English nor my fic.


End file.
